


The Trials of Peril (Slow Updates)

by InfinityKayos



Category: rise of the brave tangles dragons
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Mystery, Reader Insert, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityKayos/pseuds/InfinityKayos
Summary: I  C A N T  D E C I D E  W H E T H E R  Y O U  S H O U L D  L I V E  O R  D I E. It wasn't always easy for (Name) when she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, and then it became even harder to cope with it when a darkness seeks out to destroy her. The Guardians do all they can to try and help, but in the end, will it be enough?





	1. ..::Prolouge::..

"Jack, I have a kingdom to study on how to run! Why is it so important that we watch a Moon rise a crystal out of the ground?!" Merida tugged on her hair, clearly stressed.

 

Rapunzel placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder."Merida, calm down please. I know it's stressful, but we shouldn't make a fuss."

Merida, in response, let out a muffled scream of frustration. "You have a kingdom to run too, how are you so calm?!"

Jack and Hiccup, however, sighed, not knowing what to do with the angry female.

The moon shined brightly overhead through the skylight in North's shop, but it wasn't high enough yet to summon the crystal. They tried to hold patience, as nothing would show up yet-- not for at least five more minutes.

"So, how's Astrid?" Jack put his arms behind his head, hovering relaxed in the air. His face was inquisitive, over a poorly covered flood of good humor.

"We're still just friends, if that's what you're getting at." Hiccup rolled his eyes and scratched Toothless' head. Said dragon was sleeping peacefully on the ground, relaxed.

The four chattered some more, flooded with Merida's frustration and the Yetis in the background, working hard on the newest toys.

"Oh! Guys, it's time!" Rapunzel pointed out to the moon, which was now high enough in the sky to rise the crystal, what they had been waiting for.

The crystal slowly pulled out of the ground, the four watching with baited breath in awe. It was beautiful, a glowing blue hue and the glittering of a gemstone, surrounded by brown rock.

Watching closely, magic-like dust started slowly swirling around in place, beginning to take a form. It was nearly finished, but the magic suddenly froze, the room darkening greatly.

"What the-?!"

"What is going on in here?!" North's voice echoed out from the third floor.

"Well well, look what we have here!" A feminine voice spoke, cackles lacing its words.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Jack shouted, grabbing onto his staff in preparation to defend himself and his friends. Behind him, the others did the same, tensing. Even Toothless had perked up, leaning forward with a growl in his throat.

The being cackled. "Getting straight to the point, I like that!"

The being suddenly appeared in front of them in a thick black fire, and the group stumbled back, startled. The fire, mysterious and odd, lit up the dim room despite being black, giving the four enough to see that the creature-- a female entity, by her looks-- had blocked out the moon with her black fire.

"Hm, I like you, you'll be easy to defeat." She walked up to Hiccup, patting his cheek painfully and condescendingly, before pushing him away onto Toothless, who was once more crouched in a growling stance before shifting and stilling to catch the lanky viking.

"Listen here, and listen well! If you want to defeat me and save the worlds, then you need to find your new guardian first! Tell them that even if you have been fixed, you are still forever B R O K E N."

And then she disappeared in the same black fire, the room brightening up again almost instantly. It was the weirdest and most confusing villainous encounter they had ever experienced, but it scared the four none the less. The moon shone again, giving the guardians a little bit of hope, and the crystal once again began glowing. They shook themselves out of their fright, deciding to deal with more important matters first.

With the heroes watching, albeit more cautiously, the dust smoothly formed a figure.

A female, no older than how the other four looked, appeared.

"D-do you know who that is?" Rapunzel stuttered, confused and shaken.

"Yes, yes I do!" Jack exclaimed. "I've visited her many times, she actually believes in me!" He grinned, his eyes lighting up with delight

"Well, then, hurry up and tell us who she is!" Merida cried, exasperation scrawled across her features.

"Her name is (Name), (Name) (LastName)!"


	2. ..::Chapter One::..

(Name) awoke suddenly, letting out a high pitched gasp as she shot up and clutched the comforter to her chest.

 

Her hair was matted and yet fanned around her face as her head hung slightly low, sweat beading on her face and neck, almost hyperventilating.

She had it again.

She had the nightmare.

It was enough to drive one insane, so horrid and so realistic it puts all of Steven Spielberg's movies combined to shame.

The nightmare was darker than Tim Burton.

(Name) looked around her dimly lit room, the night light barely making a difference in the dark room.

"She keeps appearing in my mind... I wish she would leave me alone."

A lump built up in her throat, almost not being able to speak because of it.

Snow built up around the outside window pane, creating a blue tint in the area.

Taking calm, deep breaths, the teenager stopped hyperventilating.

She swung the covers off her legs, the cold air immediately hitting the lower half of her body, sending a chill down her spine.

Placing her feet on the cold floor first, she pushed herself out of bed, before walking to the closed door to the bedroom.

(Name) pushed it open, walking into the hallway.

She slowly crept down the stairs, making a beeline to the kitchen, where she was going to prepare herself a glass of water.

This happens often, have a nightmare, get some water, turn the pillow upside down upon child instinct, and then call for another therapy session the day after.

It was such a bad routine that it was like second nature. (Name) didn't have friends, not even a sibling.

She had nobody. Her parents didn't trust her, the Therapist hardly did anything.

(Name) knew what she was, but she would remain forever broken.

Placing the now empty cup in the sink, the teenage girl began making her way back up the stairs, being careful not to trip.

She reached the top, then went back into her room, sighing as she fixed her hair.

(Name) turned her pillow over, then laid on it.

It was a childhood habit, a habit that started before her mental issue.

Whenever she would have a bad dream, she would wake up and turn the pillow over, burying the nightmares under for another long slumber.

If she didn't do this, the nightmare would either continue off, or start a new one altogether.

(Name) silently cried, her nose instantly clogging up with non-existent buildup.

Everything at this moment was against her.

~~~

(Name)'s eyes opened and closed countless times, trying to adjust to the light gushing through the windows.

She stretched her limbs, earning a satisfying crack from numerous aching joints.

She looked over at the pink digital alarm clock, straining her neck to look at the time.

School had started three hours ago.

Or, at least, was supposed to.

The news cast had predicted a snow storm, which turned out to be accurate.

Tossing the covers off her body, she made her way over to her dark maple wood dresser, picking up a small container and taking a small pinch of what was inside.

"Here you go, Tim." She rolled her pointer finger and thumb together, the fish flakes falling into Timothy's fish box-thing.

(Name) pulled on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, covering her legs, which were littered with goosebumps.

Still feeling somewhat tired, she decided to turn on her phone and check whatever social media she had.

Yanking the poor phone off the charger, she flopped back down in her bed, pulling the covers back over her shivering form.

She only had a few notifications, a few likes or views, but nothing really interested her, so she put it on sleep mode and placed it on her dresser.

(Name) sighed, deciding to go back to sleep.

~~~

SHWUMP

(Name) opened her eyes a little, shifting around in her bed.

SHWUMP

That wasn't normal. Nothing inanimate could make that noise.

SHWUMP

Or hit her second story window.

Immediately shoving the covers off her legs, (name) ran to the window, pulling back the curtain.

"Took you long enough!"

(Name) scrambled to unlock the window and push it open.

"Jack, you're here!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah!"

"Come on inside!" (Name) leaned back, giving the spirit some room to fly in.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She whispered, half excited.

"O-oh, uh, you know, just spreading around fun and snow!" He scratched the back of his neck.

(Name) knew something was up. She may be mentally ill, but she knew when someone is lying. Especially if that person was Jack.

"You're lying."

He sighed.

"You want me to get straight to the point?" He asked.

(Name) nodded.

He sighed again. "(Name)... The other guardian's and I think you might be in danger.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"What?"

"Yes. We think someone is after you."

She sat down on her bed. "Is it Pitch?"

"No. Someone worse. And new. She-"

"She?" (Name) looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Describe her to me."

She wasn't sure, but she had a hunch. A very bad hunch.

"Well, uh... She has black flaming wings, a black razor sharp tail, brown hair with the ends colored blue, and tar black eyes with small white pupils."

Oh no.

"J-Jack, I-I think I know who she is."

"Really- wait, how?"

Tears began building up in the girls eyes.

"S-she keeps appearing in my sleep, every night. And t-this symbol keeps flashing before my eyes just seconds before I wake up... And her name... Her name is something awful."

"What is it? What's her name?"

(Name)'s body shook.

"H-her name is Peril Kayos, and she wants me to go through the Trials of Peril."


	3. ..::Chapter Two::..

"The Trials of what?!" Jack exclaimed.

"The Trials of Peril." (Name) said calmly.

"Well... Uh, what is that?"

(Name) shrugged. "I don't know."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in a circle in the room. He was silent for a few moments, tapping his staff on the ground, trying to think.

He turned to face (name). "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I will take you to the Pole, and we can watch you there! Peril wouldn't dare attack you in an area with thousands of watching eyes!"

"But what about my family? If I'm at the Pole then they'll worry and call the cops, reporting me missing."

Jack opened his mouth, holding up a finger. He was about to speak, but instead closed his mouth and dropped his finger.

"Yeah, you're right."

(Name) nodded, agreeing that she was almost always right.

"So what are we going go do?" (Name) asked, crossing her legs.

Jack sighed. "I don't know."

"Well what about everyone else?"

"I'm not sure. Hiccup has dragons to protect, Merida and Rapunzel have kingdoms, and the other guardian's are preparing for their holidays. Plus, Sandy and Tooth are spreading dreams and collecting teeth."

Both of them fell silent.

"Well, what about you?" (Name) gestured to Jack.

"I can't either, I have snow to spread."

(Name) rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, forget what I said about my family. Take me to the Pole."

Jack lightened up a little. "Are you sure?"

"If it's for my safety, then yes, yes I'm sure."

"Okay, pack whatever you might need, and then we'll go right away."

(Name) nodded, jumping off her bed and grabbing her backpack, opening every pocket and dumping it's school contents on the floor.

She ran over to her dresser, deciding to change out of her night attire and into something more appropriate.

Once she changed (Jack went out the window to give the girl some more privacy), she took out extra clothes: a long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve shirt, pants, shorts, and undergarments.

Tossing those into the front pocket of the bag, she moved onto the inanimate objects that she might need.

She grabbed a flashlight, a pack of batteries (she had to go through the kitchen to get them), a compass, a book - in case she got bored, and many other things fit for someone surviving the wild.

(Name) glanced at her phone, which lay charging. Deciding it would be best, she left it where it was.

"Okay, I'm ready." (Name) opened up her window to let Jack know she was done.

"Great, now hop on." Jack turned around, motioning for her to get up on his back.

She was about to get on, but then she remembered something.

"Oh, I need to leave a note to my family!"

(Name) quickly tore a peice of paper out of her discarded school binder, taking a pen off the floor and began to scribble what came to mind.

Dear (family name)

Don't worry, I'm fine! I will be looked after and will be perfectly safe. Please feed my fish for me every morning and every night. Thanks, I love you!

~(Name)

She put the note on her pillow, grabbing her stuffed (animal) last minute, and stood behind Jack once again.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

"Great, now jump."

(Name) jumped, and Jack grabbed her legs, balancing her on his back.

"Now hold on tight, and don't scream!" Jack yelled out, launching the both of them out the window a millisecond after he finished his warning.

Despite being told not to, a scream tore its way out of (name)'s throat, piercing the cold sky, and setting off a few barking dogs.

"I said don't scream!" Jack yelled over the rushing wind.

"I c-can't help i-it!" (Name) yelled back, eyes shut tight.

Although it was inaudible, Jack sighed. "Too bad I ran out of snow globes!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I forgot to get more, so we'll be flying for a while!"

(Name) screamed again, this time in pure frustration.

~~~

Jack landed softly in the snow, (name) almost instantly falling off his back and into the white powder.

Her hair was a complete mess, sticking out in all different places and positions.

"Oh God, it's so cold!" (Name) picked herself up off the ground.

In an instant, she pulled her backpack off her shoulders, opening a pocket and desperately looking through it.

"Dang it! I forgot a sweater!" (Name) grew mad at herself.

"You forgot shoes too." Jack reminded her, pointing at her bare feet, which were submerged in the snow.

"How did I miss that?" (Name) wrapped her arms around herself, hopping up and down on her now numb feet.

"W-wait a second, why'd we stop out here i-instead of just going inside?"

Jack stiffened for a moment.

"We set up some precautions inside, and the only safe route in, we have to walk inside."

"P-p-precaut-tions?"

"Traps. We set up traps in case Peril attacks us again." Jack replied, taking (name)'s wrist and leading her onward towards the toy and yeti infested building.

"A-again? Y-y-you mean sh-she attacked once bef-fore?"

Jack shrugged. "It wasn't much of an attack, really, more like just telling us some random things. She even had a message for you-"

Jack realized what he said, but it was too late to fix his mistake.

(Name) grew curious. "What was the me-message?"

Jack sighed in defeat.

"Even though you've been fixed, you're still forever broken."


	4. ..::Chapter Three::..

Hiccup sighed, running his sweaty hand through his wild hair.

 

The day had been busy for him. On top of helping the other Guardians keep an eye out for Peril, he had tons of other dragon things to do, plus, he just recently had another fight with his father.

 

First, he had morning patrol, which took place and hour before sunrise. He woke up very cranky.

 

After that, Snotlout decided to ditch his turn on supervising the eggs and hatch-lings in the nursery, so Hiccup had to cover for that, until Fishlegs got some free-time and said he'd take over for the auburn haired male.

 

He was supposed to get a break from that, but he never did.

 

Hiccup immediately had to do his afternoon flight with Toothless, then instantly after had to help round up Not-So-Silent Sven's sheep, again.

 

After that, which took about an hour, he had to participate in the developing dragon race, which Astrid dragged him into doing.

 

On top of that, as soon as the race was over, Stoic tried to talk to Hiccup some more about being the next chief.

 

Not wanting to be chief in the first place didn't mix well with how exhausted he was.

 

"You're mother would be very disappointed in you, Hiccup!"

 

Hiccup flinched.

 

"You have no right to bring Mom into this!"

 

Hiccup never waited for a response, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard it opened back up again.

 

Hiccup's throat began to tighten up, his eyes burning as hot tears threaten to spill.

 

Hiccup was forced forward by an unknown object behind him.

 

"I'm okay, bud. Just a little upset." He reassured Toothless.

 

Toothless cooed, not swayed.

 

"C'mon, lets go for a walk through the woods.

 

Toothless followed after Hiccup, keeping pace with the metal-legged teenager.

 

Hiccup sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

 

He was so tired he stumbled every once in a while, who had to get help regaining his balance by his trusty dragon friend.

 

"I-It's okay, I'm perfectly fine!"

 

The bags under Hiccup's eyes told Toothless otherwise.

 

"Don't give me that look! I'm telling you, I am totally fine-..."

 

Toothless had his 'No you're not' look plastered on his face again.

 

"Yeah, okay, you're right. I'm not really fine. Actually, I'm just really tired."

 

Toothless nudged Hiccup against a tree.

 

"What, you want me to climb it?"

 

Toothless shook his scaly head.

 

"...You want me to rest against it?"

 

This time Toothless nodded.

 

Hiccup clicked his tongue. "Alright, fine... I'm sitting down..!" 

 

He sat down in-between two large tree roots.

 

"I'm leaning against it..!" He elaborated once again.

 

Hiccup and Toothless both sat, staring uncomfortably at each other.

 

"So... What now?" The teen asked, growing bored of his friend's antics.

 

Toothless blinked slowly in response.

 

"I'm not following."

 

Thinking hard for a few seconds, Toothless leaned forward, sticking out his tongue to lick Hiccup's face.

 

A little surprised at the action, Hiccup clenched his eyes closed and held his hands up in front of his face.

 

Seemingly satisfied- Not yet licking the boy- Toothless backed down, hoping this time Hiccup got the message, who still had his hands up. For just a few more seconds at least.

 

"Toothless, you're not making any sense here!" Hiccup's voice started to rise, his annoynace level doing the same.

 

Toothless grew annoyed too, but for a different reason.

 

Laying down and rolling over onto his back, shutting his eyes, and letting out a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a dying animal, Hiccup finally understood what his dark friend was trying to say.

 

"Oooh! You want me to sleep!"

 

Toothless sat up and nodded vigorously. 

 

"Okay, but only for ten minutes, nudge me when it's over please." Hiccup said, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tree.

 

~~~

 

Hiccup slowly began to regain his conscious, taking in a few deep breaths and stretching his limbs, eyes still closed.

 

His eyes opened and closed multiple times, his eyes getting less and less heavy and less blurry each time he blinked.

 

One thing he noticed when he was fully awake... It was half past sundown, the sky still barely holding its baby blue color.

 

"Toothless, you didn't wake me!" Hiccup groaned, turning his head to see the dragon sleeping soundly in a messy heap.

 

"Toothless, wake up, I need to yell at you but you're asleep!" Hiccup tore a handful of grass and threw it at the Nightfury.

 

No response.

 

"Toothless?"

 

Silence. Not even a flutter of the ear.

 

"Toothless, are you okay Bud?" Hiccup rose to his feat, shuffling over a few feet to his dragon.

 

"Bud?" He looked down at the still dragon, worry and horror beginning to bubble up in his stomach like acid.

 

"Oh, don't worry about him, child. He's fine!" a feminine voice echoed through the dark woods.

 

Hiccup turned in circled, trying to find where this mysterious person was.

 

"Who-Who's there?!" He called out into the darkness.

 

"Nobody, child."

 

Hiccup's breathing grew rapid.

 

"A-are you Peril?"

 

She laughed. "No child, I am but one of her mere friends!"

 

His eyes widened. "You mean to say there are more of you?!"

 

She laughed again.

 

"Yes child. There are more of us. Many, many more of us."

 

The trees rustled in the wind, and Hiccup felt like her presence disappeared.

 

But it also felt like it was replaced by another.

 

His mind swirled with so many thoughts it made him dizzy. If Peril had followers, then him and the other Guardians were in more trouble than they thought.

 

Seconds passed, but it felt like hours as Hiccup grew restless. Toothless wasn't awake to protect him, and he didn't have any weapons either. So in other words, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was completely weak and vulnerable.

 

Then, everything went silent. The crickets. The wind. The rustling trees. Everything was silent.

 

And suddenly, a deep, menacing growl took over the silence.

 

That's a Nightfury growl! Hiccup thought suddenly.

 

Except, Toothless was still asleep at his feet.

 

So then... Why was he hearing a Nightfury growl?

 

Crunch! 

 

Hiccup stopped breathing as soon at he heard the fallen leaves crunch underneath an unkown source.

 

Crunch!

 

Hiccup could see his life flashing before his eyes.

 

When everything went silent again, Hiccup almost sighed in relief.

 

Almost.

 

Letting out a yelp instead, Hiccup was thrown to the ground, head slamming so hard into the dirt that his vision flashed white for a millisecond.

 

He couldn't breath, but he wasn't holding it in on his own. A creature with an extreme amount of weight had it's hand on his stomach.

 

Looking up at his attacker, he just about fainted then and there at the sight.

 

His attacker was a Nightfury. But this one was different.

 

It was a female, he could tell by the size and facial shape, but that's not what stood out the most.

 

She had blazing blue eyes... And so were her markings.

 

She had markings on her arms, stopping just before the elbow, and her blue markings almost appeared like they had the galaxy in them.

 

Her wings were exactly the same, the blue with the galaxy pattern.

 

And the markings around her eyes... They were the same color also, but the shape resembled that of a sperm. Which was odd.

 

The only marking left, was the moon cresent between her eyes on her forehead, but it didn't have the galaxy pattern like all the other markings. The rest of her body, a dark gray color, lighter than Toothless.

 

The dragon had her right arm holding down both of Hiccup's, and her hind legs pinned down his.

 

Leaning down toward Hiccup's uncovered right hand, she looked into Hiccup's eyes for a brief moment.

 

And then she sank her teeth into his palm, drawing blood and permanently scarring it for the rest of his life.


	5. ..::Chapter Four::..

"Oh my God, Hiccup, are you okay? What happened to your hand?!" Tooth shouted out worriedly.

"That is what we here about." North placed his hand on the bird's shoulder, glancing at Hiccup's heavily bandaged hand.

(Name), not feeling like she should not be apart of the meeting, was a few floors down, helping out the Yetis with the toys.

"Hiccup said that dragon attacked him."

"B-But before that, there was a woman who said t-that she was one of P-Peril's friends." Hiccup shuddered, still hearing the chilling voice of the mystery woman echo in his head.

Sandy floated up to the boy's level and patted his shoulder.

"So what you're trying to say is, is that she has friends?" Bunny asked, twirling one of his boomerangs.

"Yes, and since only one friend was seen-" Rapunzel started.

"I didn't actually see her friend, just heard her voice."

"Right... Since only one friend was heard, we have less of an idea what we're up against." The blonde finished.

"And we also don't know what Peril wants with (Name)." Merida said, looking over the center balcony at the girl.

"That is also what we here about. (Name) will have to stay here so Peril can't attack her." North crossed his arms.

Everybody nodded or muttered a yes in agreement.

"So... Is that it? Can we go?" Bunny asked growing impatient.

"Yes, you may go."

Without wasting a second, Bunny disappeared through one of his rabbit holes in an instant.

After his rude exit, everyone else dispersed, going back to their responsibilities.

North sighed, cracking his neck and knuckles, then walked over to the staircase and began descending down.

"(Name)! Phil, where's (Name)?"

Phil shrugged, walking off in another direction.

"(Name)! Where are you?!" North continued shouting.

~~~

(Name) crossed her legs, setting the book down in her lap as she readjusted herself into a different position on the couch.

The book was very interesting, about a mentally unstable boy, which in some ways she could relate to.

So engrossed in the book, the (hair color) haired girl didn't hear her name echo off of every wall in the shop.

"(Name), there you are! Where have you been?!" North pulled the book away.

"I've been here the whole time. What's up?"

North placed the book down.

"We need to make arrangements for your stay here."

"Okay."

"Firstly, your room isn't ready yet, so we'll just have to figure something out later. Secondly, not to be rude, but when I am in my room I am not to be disturbed, unless it is emergency. Third, you may help with the yetis if you please, but don't mess with the elves, don't like Jack. Lastly, just ask the yetis or elves if you need anything, but elaborate with the elves. Good day." He finished, before handing her back the book and walking off.

(Name) shrugged, opening the book to the page she last left off on.

She didn't know how long she had been reading, but when she finished the book (name) noticed how dark the shop had become.

And silent.

(Name) stood up, fear beginning to bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello?" She called out.

Wait, stupid, she thought, they all could be asleep..! Wait, North said he would go over sleeping arrangements with me... So he should have come to talk to me!

(Name) crossed her arms, wishing she brought a jacket.

She began walking around the shop, going on the toy floor, noticing the many toys made.

(Name) began heavily thinking, the worry never leaving as she took note of some if the toys left on the floor.

Surely they wouldn't leave them there for someone to step on, right..? (Name) picked up a stuffed cat plushie.

She placed it back on the table it was near, presumably where it belonged.

As soon as she took her hand away from the plush, (Name) saw in the corner of her eye... That frost was growing around the table.

What the..? The frost began descending down the table legs.

"Jack, is this some kind of prank?" She called out, though she had a feeling it wasn't the frost guardian.

The thin layers of frost had turned to thick ice by now, beginning to creep up the walls and enveloping the globe in a thicker layer of the white-ish-blue substance.

"Is anyone out there?!" (Name) called out again, a cloud of white spouting from her mouth.

She began to hyperventilate, the ice covering everything except a small circle around her feet.

"Well, well, Hybrid, I'd say your ice sure is pretty!" A familiar voice boomed off the shiny walls.

"Thank you, Peril." An unfamiliar one joined in.

(Name) began panicking. "Why are you here?! How did you get past the traps?!"

Black fire-like hands peeked over the globe, covering the dim lights.

"Your traps are weak and useless, of course I was able to get in!" Peril shouted.

"You mean we? Don't forget I'm here too, and the one that helped you."

"Nobody cares, Hybrid." (Name) could hear Peril scowl.

"What did you do to North and everyone else?!" (Name) interrupted, feeling the ice forming around her ankles.

"Got them out of the way! But don't worry, their fine! Well, for now at least!" Hybrid sang.

"Are you the one doing this?!" (Name) referred to the ice, which now had reached her knees, her legs growing numb.

"If you're referring to Hybrid, then yes, it was her!" There was a happy tone in Peril's voice.

"Why?! What do you want from me?!" Her waist grew cold.

"As if I would tell you!" Peril appeared in front of the encased girl in a puff of her thick black fire, scaring the poor girl even more.

"This isn't some children's movie where the villain tells their enemy their plans! I'm not stupid!" She turned her back, keeping her white pupils on the girl.

"But," she said, wings twitching, "I will say you are in for one hell of a ride."

(Name) looked down at her body,  everything elbows down frozen in place. Hot tears began pooling in the corners of her eyes, almost turning into flecks of ice itself.

"Were you the one who attacked Hiccup?!"

Peril laughed. "No, that was Blaze."

"And what about the dragon?!"

Peril rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's as I said, that was Blaze."

The ice started to crawl up (Name)'s chin, her entire body feeling like needles dug into her skin.

"Well, is there anything else you want to do here, Hybrid?" Peril calls out to the hidden being.

"No." They responded.

"Okay then, (Name), we're done here." Peril stood in front of the girl, peering down into her frightened eyes.

Peril laughed for the last time tonight. "Wake up."


	6. ..::Chapter Five::..

(Name) shot up, breath quick and ragged.

 

She patted at whatever she was on top of, the object sinking under her palms. She looked down, surprised that she was back on the red couch.

 

The shop was bright again, filled with the noise of the hard working yetis.

 

Without hesitation, (Name) jumped off the couch, racing up the stairs to North's room, pounding on the door.

 

"Well, at least someone was polite enough to knock this time." The teen heard North say to himself from the other side of the door.

 

"Yeah, what is it?" He opened the door, looking above (Name)'s head, expecting it to be someone of his eye level.

 

He looked down, seeing the frightened girl. 

 

"Oh, (Name)! What you doing here, need something?"

 

"P-Peril, dream, ice-!" She rambled, too scared to talk straight.

 

"Woah, woah, calm down. Take deep breath and tell me what happened." North placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her into his room and closing the door.

 

"Sit down." He ordered, gesturing to a chair that could swallow the small girl whole.

 

"So try telling me again, but steadily this time." He sat in a chair opposite of her. 

 

(Name) sighed, trying to calm herself down.

 

"Peril appeared to me in a dream. Or, at least I thought it was a dream..."

 

"What do you mean, 'Thought it was a dream'?" North asked.

 

She shrugged. "During it, it felt so real, like it was actually happening, but now that I'm awake, it seems a little confusing to me..." (Name) trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

 

"Hmm... What happened in dream?" North asked, grabbing a cookie off of a plate on his desk.

 

"At first I finished reading that book, but when I did, I noticed how dark, empty, and quiet it was. I started wandering around a little bit, a tad scared, when ice started to grow around the entire shop."

 

"Ice?" He questioned, crumbs falling into his beard.

 

"Yeah. Then, big hands made out of Peril's black fire covered the globe, and I could hear her laugh, but couldn't see her yet...

 

"She has another ally named Hybrid, who can control the element of ice, much like Jack.

 

"They had a conversation, before Peril appeared in front of me. I forgot why, it's getting a little fuzzy, but then she told me to 'Wake up', and here I am now."

 

North seemed to be lost in thought.

 

"She found a loop hole..." He mumbled.

 

"Heh?" (Name) cocked her head in confusion.

 

"As you know, we set up whole bunch of traps around shop, but she must have found way to pester you still... Through dreams..?"

 

(Name) perked up in her seat. "Wait, I thought that the only one able to communicate through dreams was Sandy?"

 

"Then how can she..?" North whispered.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"Peril, he's ready." Hybrid announced.

 

Peril chuckled darkly, her wings bouncing along with her shoulders to her laughter.

 

"Thank you, now leave." Her laughter died down in an instant as she barked her order to Hybrid.

 

"Yes, Peril." Hybrid spat, fake bowing before exiting the room.

 

Peril rolled her head left and right, popping the stiff bones in her neck. She fluttered her wings, before turning around to exit the room as well.

 

"Good evening, Clover." She greeted, walking by the winged half-tiger.

 

"Good evening to you too, Peril." Clover replied quietly, walking at a faster pace past Peril.

 

Peril rolled her eyes at the smaller one's fear, continuing to walk down the corridors.

 

"I take it the moon is bright tonight?" She asked Blaze, who was passing by her as well.

 

Blaze nodded, strands of her dark gray hair coming lose from behind her ears.

 

"Yes, child, the corners of the moon are sharp as well."

 

"Good." Peril stated, reaching her destination and swinging open the door.

 

Peril could sense him flinching from the loud sound of the door, making her smile sadistically, her sharp teeth glinting.

 

"Lovely night, isn't it?" She asked him, taking a seat in front of him.

 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, voice raspy and barely above a whisper.

 

"What, do you have amnesia or something? We've been over this before!" Her tail scraped against the stone ground.

 

"I have a feeling it's more than just absorbing my power and fear. What do you even plan on doing with it?"

 

She groaned. "We've been over this before too, I'm not telling!" Peril elaborated.

 

She pulled her sleeves down to her wrist out of habit. "Now, enough chit-chat. Shall we begin?"

 

"No, not again!" He struggled against the chains, trying to back away from her, but the wall he was chained to prevented him from doing so.

 

Peril stood in front of him now, starring at him with her white pupils.

 

She held out both of her hands out in front of her, creating a flower shape with her fingers, letting them linger that way for a few seconds before swinging her arms outward on the opposite sides of her body, a glowing white ball of energy forming in front of her nose.

 

"Ereh ym llac, tnarg em yht ytiliba, wolla em ot hsivar ni rieht rewop!" She chanted, two fingers pointing through a hole in the ceiling at the crescent moon, and the other hand leading his essence out of his body and into the orb.

 

He screamed out in pain, pulling on his chains to the point where if a human did that they would bleed.

 

"Rethguaddnarg fo eht reraeb fo ssnekrad ma I, I tsevrah eht thgil fo eht noom," Peril's hair untied itself from its pony-tail, rising up above her head to wave in the air like a candle flame.

 

"I tnarg yht hsiw, I evah tfel ruoy sreyarp dellifluf!"

 

The orb stopped draining his essence, instead absorbing a fragment of Peril's, and then turning black as the night, launching itself through the hole in the roof directly towards the crescent moon.

 

Once the orb was out of sight, Peril's hair dropped back into its original state, with her dropping to the floor.

 

He was dead silent, laying slumped as he sat.

 

Peril took in deep breaths, the spell leaving a tingling sensation throughout her body.

 

"Hahaha! That was exhilarating!" Peril slammed her fist on the ground, a puff of her black fire surrounding it for a mere second, before dissapearing.

 

"You're passed out again? Wow, you're no fun!" She sat up, looking at his unconscious form.

 

"Well, I guess my work here is done, at least, up until next month." She stood up, dusting off her clothes, which had flecks of gravel tangled in between the threads.

 

Peril sighed, preparing to walk out the room. She had just opened the door, when she placed her hand on the inner frame, looking back at him, her sadistic smile forming again.

 

"Good night, Pitch Black."


	7. ..::Chapter Six::..

“Clover!”

Clover turned around at a break-neck speed, letting out a noise between a gasp and a squeal, upon hearing her name.

“Yes sir?!” She clenched her eyes shut, black hair fanning around her face as she bowed.

“Excuse you?!”

Clover stood up straight, opening her eyes to see Hybrid standing in front of her.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were-!”

“It doesn’t matter right now who you thought I was, I only came to tell you that Peril wants to speak with you.” Hybrid crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

“Yes ma’am!” Clover bowed again.

“Just hurry up! Hybrid plucked a feather from Clover’s right wing, causing her to scream and run away out of the sudden pinching pain.

“Pussy.” Hybrid muttered as soon as Clover disappeared around the corner.

Clover’s furry, cat like ears flattened against her hair, and she held her hands together against her chest.

Hybrid must have forgotten that my hearing is almost as good as Blaze’s. She probably didn’t mean any harm… Clover thought to herself, in denial.

She walked down a few corridors for some time, before she reached Peril’s room.

“Excuse me, Peril? Hybrid said that you wanted to speak with me.” Clover said after she knocked lightly on the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Clover could hear Peril’s muffled voice.

Clover pulled on the door, and when it wouldn’t budge, she pulled harder, but it still wouldn’t budge. She tried pulling as hard as she could, even flapping her wings a little to gain leverage, but the door still wouldn’t open.

“Push it, stupid.” Hybrid said, walking past the struggling girl.

“Oh, right, thank you, Hybrid.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved, back facing Clover.

When Clover pushed open the door, it opened with ease, revealing the darkness inside the room.

“Take a seat, get cozy or whatever, and have some Griselwood if you’d like.” Peril said, sitting down on a chair with her legs draped over the arm.

“Oh, no thank you.” Clover denied, taking one glance at the sliced meat, and forcing herself not to vomit.

“Right, I forgot you’re a vegetarian. Okay then, I’ll cut to the chase.” Peril clapped her hands together.

“I need you to… How do I put this..? Converse with a certain guardian.”

“I’m very sorry, Peril, but I am not able to do that.” Clover’s whiskers drooped.

“That wasn’t a question! I am ordering you to attack them!” Peril stood up, tail thrashing around, almost scratching the objects around her.

“Yes, I am aware, but you know that I am the weakest!” Clover shut her eyes tight in fear.

“Yes, I know! That’s why Hybrid trained you for this moment!”

“But still! Why choose me?!” Clover began crying, fear taking over her body.

She was terrified of Peril’s name as it was, and Peril yelling at her didn’t help either.

Peril took deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she accidentally hurt her friend.

“Listen, I am ordering you to do his because they are the weakest as well. Maybe even weaker than you.”

Clover was silent.

“Take this potion, and smash it against your forehead, it will transport you to the guardian I want you to attack.”

Peril held out a vial in between her fore finger and thumb.

“And take this bag too, it contains all the potions you need for this.” Peril held out a leather satchel as well.

Clover took both of the items. “But won’t it cut me if I do that?” Clover whispered.

“No, but it will hurt a lot!” Peril smiled widely.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Clover sucked up her courage, looking up into Peril’s white pupils.

“But who am I attacking?”

Peril laughed to herself, twirling a purple feather in front of her face.

“You’re going to attack the Tooth Fairy”

~~~

“And then we’ll have a big after party!” Clover peeked from behind a pillar, listening closely at Rapunzel and Tooth, who were discussing the blonde’s upcoming wedding.

“Sounds lovely, I can’t- oh, Texas, Sector Seven! Sorry, as I was saying, I can’t wait for the wedding! It will be extravagant, I bet!” Tooth fawned.

Clover’s wings were folded tightly behind her back, afraid that if she got too comfortable that her odd colors would stand out.

Her fuzzy tail curled and uncurled around her feet as she continued to watch the two females converse of a blanket, sitting next to a woven basket containing food.

“So, getting on a different topic, how do you feel about this whole Peril ordeal?” Rapunzel asked the multicolored guardian.

“I’m worried that she’ll try to take the teeth and my fairies, like Pitch did, and I’m also worried for (Name).”

Rapunzel nodded. “Yeah, it must be hard to process all of this when you’re the center of attention, especially considering that she’s a human.”

“I just hope nothing bad happens to her, or anyone for that matter.” Tooth switched her sitting position.

Clover’s ears flattened. I wish I could tell them what Peril wants, but not even I know… I’m on the lowest trials class, so of course it’s natural I don’t know much anyways… She began playing with the hem of her snow white shirt.

“It’s bad enough that Hiccup got attacked by that dragon, and who knows if and when the next attack could be, and on who worries me the most.”

“Hmm… Well, sorry to interrupt our little picnic, but it’s almost noon, and I need to prepare more for the wedding.” Rapunzel said, standing up and beginning to pack the picnic basket she brought.

“Okay, and tell Eugene I said hello!” Tooth called out to Rapunzel, who used a snow globe to transport herself back to her castle after she finished packing the basket.

“Lovely girl… Okay fairies, I need group twelve in Virginia, sector three, and group four in Canada, sector forty-eight!” Tooth began barking out orders.

Now that Tooth was alone… Mostly… Clover could leave her mark, just as her and Hybrid practiced.

“Tooth Fairy!” She yelled out, trying to scare the guardian.

Tooth turned around, thinking she heard something, but shrugged it off when she didn’t see anything.

Clover felt a pang of disappointment. She wanted to be heard and unseen, just like Peril, Hybrid, and Blaze had done, but her voice was so quiet that she couldn't do much.

Clover decided to not waste time, and it would be better than playing mind games, opened her wings, jumping out from behind the pillar and off of the platform, dodging the small fairies as she glided her was to Tooth.  
"Who are you?!" Tooth whipped around, spotting the pale girl.

"I'm Clover." She replied quietly, landing next to Tooth and folding her big feathery wings behind her back.  
"Do you work for Peril? Or are in any ways associated with her?!"  
Tooth silently shooed the fairies away, so that if Clover were to attack that they would get a head start at escaping, that is, if they decide not to try and fight.  
"Yes, I am 'working' for Peril." Clover dropped her head, practically feeling the resentment emitting from Tooth.

"And please, don't ask why, I don't even really know myself..." Clover averted her eyes to a small cluster of fairies, who where punching their small fists against their open palms threateningly.  
Tooth grew confused.

 

"And... I'm really sorry..."  
Without warning, Clover smashed a vial on the ground, the liquid inside casting a clear, yet purple, bubble around the two, trapping the fairies outside so they wouldn't interfere.

 

"What are you doing?!" Tooth cried out, fear and anger building up.

 

"I'm really sorry." Clover repeated, taking out another vial and opening it up, splashing it's contents on Tooth.

 

Tooth collapsed on the ground, screaming out in pain as her body felt like it was burning.  
Her feathers bubbled like molten lava, the color washing off like dirt in a river and being replaced by two different colors.

 

Every feather on her body was either black as night, or as bright neon green as the algae polluting Florida's water.

 

Clover opened a third vial, to Tooth's disappear, but instead of dumping it on Tooth, Clover drank it. She dropped the empty glass when she swallowed the last drop of it's sickly sweet content.

 

Taking a deep breath, Clover held out her left hand, aiming it directly at Tooth.

 

And then she released a white stream of light, directly at the newly colored guardian.

 

Clover aimed it directly at the fairies cheeks, burning two lightning bolt shapes into both cheeks, each one Black and Green. 

 

When she was done staining Tooth, she stopped, the bubble disappearing, and allowing the fairies to crowd around Tooth in worry.

 

Some of the fairies turned to face Clover, rage flashing across each face.

 

They shot after her, wanting to punish her for what she did, but by the time they could barely touch Clover, she had already smashed a vial against her head, transporting her back to Peril's room, where this all began.


	8. ..::Chapter Seven::..

Frost covered the windows as Jack tapped his staff against them in boredom. (Name) had asked him to get a few books from her room, as well as the pink Nintendo DS she had since she was seven.

The only problem, was that he was outside, and her mother was inside, sitting on (Name)'s bed, hugging he pillow.

Her mother had been clearly crying, her eyes blood-shot and puffy, face red, and snot constantly trailing down under her nose, which she would wipe away every two minutes.

It was dark out, so he wouldn't have to worry about a shadow casting in the room.

The bedroom was the same as he remembered it to be, when he and (Name) went to the North Pole, exactly a month ago, when the Peril situation got worse.

His mind escalated to the most recent attack, and Jack scowled.

When Tooth had stumbled into the shop, with her feathers a horrid tar black and neon-green, Jack and Merida finally could agree on something. 

They needed to take down Peril, in order to prevent more attacks. And fast.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when (Name)'s mother walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Wasting no time, Jack phased through the window, immediately grabbing random books off the shelf. They were all around the same size, so hopefully it wouldn't matter to (Name).

I grabbed five, hopefully they're enough to keep (Name) entertained for a while. The're pretty thick, Jack thought putting one of the books in his hoodie pocket, and putting the other four under his arms, struggling not to let any of the books slide off of each other and tumble towards the cold Earth.

~~~

The only thing seen in the dark room was Peril's glowing white pupils, and her sharp toothed smile.

"Do you know why I called you here?" She asked, setting her hand on fire, then off fire, repeatedly, as if she were bored.

"No, enlighten me." Hybrid spat, frost covering the handle of the chair she had her hand clenched around.

"I heard from someone, who will remain anonymous, that you were planning on siding with the guardians." Peril's ear tips began smoking, a sign that she was agitated.

Hybrid scowled. "Was it Clover? I swear on the river Styx, when I find her, I'm going to rip off every feather on her wings one at a time, then freeze the bare skin until they snap off!"

The chair handle snapped, splinters digging into her skin, as icicles larger than her body sprang up out of the floor, one of them inches from Peril's left foot.

"Now, now, no need to be mad at Clover." Peril waved her right hand, and her fire melted the ice so fast it looked like a flash of black light. "For someone with ice magic, you sure are a hot-headed mage."

"The only reason I considered leaving was because you have my brother under a spell!" Hybrid stood, pointing her finger at Peril.

"Your brother was the one that told me. And I don't have him under a spell." Goosebumps ran across Peril's hands as the temperature dropped, although she didn't feel cold at all.

"Don't lie!" Hybrid's voice rose. "He didn't tell you, and you do have him under a spell! He's so madly in love with you! That's why he joined, and never leaves your side!"

Peril began laughing hysterically, wiping away fake tears. "Your brother is not in love with me, he's gay! And if he's gay, then you know who else is too. And he did report you to me."

Hybrid sat down, too in shock to stand.

"The only reason your brother is a follower of mine, and why he's around me so much, is because he's after my dear little potions-maker!" Peril laughed again, though not as hard as before.

"Now that the truth is out, you have no reason to hate me anymore. Go, go ahead and side with the guardians. Be on your way and I won't stop you." Peril's face dropped that of a bored expression.

Hybrid sat still for a few moments.

"No."

Peril looked at her with a gleam in her eyes, almost like she knew this would happen.

"No. I was wrong about why my brother follows you, and if I join the guardians, I'd be wrong again. If I were to join them, you'd still kill me later on. I'll stay." Hybrid hadn't looked up from the floor.

"What would you like me to do?" she looked up, finally, the icey-ness sparkle in her eyes gone.

"You know," Peril started, "his report wasn't the only reason why I called you here."

Hybrid listened closely to Peril, for the first time in her life.

"It's been a week and a half since our last attack, the longest we've ever been holding back a marking. You're the next marker."

Hybrid nodded. "Who am I marking?"

Peril only smiled, white teeth gleaming.

~~~

Jack almost forgot where he had stashed (Name)'s books, but he remembered eventually.

He had stopped to cheer up a kid who's parent's were going through a divorce, then had visited some of his other believers.

One of his believers lived in the southern states, and no matter how much begging they did, he wouldn't make it snow. It would melt, and not to mention it was against the laws of science, as the humans put it.

"She had to choose the biggest and thickest books to buy! I'm starting to hate Harry Potter and Percy Jackson." Jack said to himself, regretting not thinking to put the books in a bag when he had first gotten them.

"I mean, who writes this much-of crap!" He stopped talking to himself once the book weight dropped greatly.

He cursed himself in his head, racing straight down to try and catch The House of Hades and The Prisoner of Azkaban, as they tumbled down towards the Earth, pages flapping everywhere as the books free-fell.

Jack had managed to catch The Prisoner of Azkaban, but House of Hades had reached it's destination, and buried itself half under the snow.

"Dang it, (Name)'s gonna kill me!" Jack sighed, picking up the rouge book, which was now damp with melted snow.

"I need a bag, I can't do this again." Jack said to himself, turning in circled to look for a place to hide the books while he got a bag.

"Here." Someone had said, their pale hand holding a Publix plastic bag.

"Thanks." Jack said, oblivious to the fact that the person could see him.

Before he could put one of the books in, pain sprang from his left ear.

He dropped the books, not caring anymore if they got wet from the snow, and turned to the person that handed him the bag, who was the one that most likely hit him in the ear.

She grinned wickedly, holding a throwing star.

The thing that surprised him the most wasn't that she attacked him, it was that the star she was holding was made of ice.

Jack wasted no time in trying to hit her with a blast of his magic, but she had stopped the magic mid-air with her hand.

"That's the non-fun thing about you, I have to deal with someone with the same ability as me." She said, twirling the ice between her fingers.

"Do you work for Peril?" He asked, raising his staff as he got in his fighting stance.

"You and I both know the answer to that." She dropped her hand, the magic dispersing.

Jack didn't hesitate to bolt away. He didn't want to be tangled up in another attack.

"You're only making this harder on yourself!" She called out as Jack flew away.

He was just glad he lost her.

Then, something wrapped around his foot, tanking him out of the air so hard and fast, that when he hit the ground, the wind got knocked out of him.

If he wasn't immortal, Jack was sure he'd have broken a rib or two.

"Ha-ha! You should have seen your face when I yanked you! You looked like a tuna!" She laughed, clutching the ice whip she used to bring him down.

"And in case you're wondering, tell your little friends that my name is Hybrid." She flipped her black and white hair.

Jack was still in too much pain to fully stand up, and he couldn't defend himself without his staff, which was five feet away.

"Aww, does the little guardian want his staff?" Hybrid cooed, sticking out her bottom lip.

She walked over to Jack's staff, and picked it up.

"Here, I'd love to have some fun with the guardian of fun!" She tossed the staff to him, which landed in fron of Jack.

The whip around his leg dissapeared, as he grabbed his staff and stood up. 

"Go ahead, you take the first move." She waved at him, putting her other hand behind her back.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, and sent a small wave of snow right at Hybrid.

She would have been buried, but she sent the wave towards Jack, a smirk on her face.

The wave came at him so fast, he didn't have time to counter the attack, much less even dodge the spell.

He was buried for only a few seconds, then burst out from the top like a volcano, sending icicles towards Hybrid.

Before they could reach her, she flicked her hand, and Jack's attack dissapeared.

~~~

Jack stood in his fighting stance, out of breath, and energy. Hybrid had countered his attacks for half and hour already, and he was starting to run out of ideas.

"Alright, I guess you're done. I'll make this quick." Hybrid waved her hand, and Jack's staff was knocked out of his hands, as his entire body, except his head, was trapped in her ice.

She stepped forward, and took a fistful of his hair in her pale hands.

Jack winced in pain, trying to resist, but his head could only move around so much.

"Stop struggling, it'll only make it more painful for you, and harder for me to focus." Hybrid said, her face no longer holding a smirk.

"I ksa noissmrep morf eht rethguoddnarg fo xyN, ereh ym llac dna rewsna ym reyarp!" She chanted, first tightening even more around Jack's hair.

His head felt like it was on fire, which wasn't a pleasant feeling for a snow mage. 

The burning seconds passed like minuted, and when Hybrid let go of his hair, the pain went away, but his head was left with a tingling sensation.

"Here." Hybrid placed a small mirror on the ground, which she had pulled from nowhere.

Jack's body was released from the ice he was trapped in, and when he looked up from the ground, Hybrid was gone.

He grabbed the mirror off the ground, and held it up to his face, looking at his reflection.

Then he dropped the mirror in shock.

His snow white hair had turned almost completely black.


End file.
